Carry Me Home - Sixth Year
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: ** Re-writing chapters 1 through 3. Chapter 3 just posted. ** Summary TO BE included. ** Warnings: Mature Content (18 /Rated R), HOMOSEXUALISM, rape, self-mutilation, infidelity, abuse in all forms. ** Characters ADDED are Fabien Prewett. Characters DELETED are Lucius Malfoy. ** Slight Twincest Between F/G-P and F/G-W. ** Possible MPregnancy. ** NO GENDER-BENDING. **
1. Prince of Snakes

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! AUTHOR NOTE ALERT**!

_Hi! I haven't written in awhile, so I thought I'd write this before all the story-writing begins again. _

_You may find info on Lunar Writings, INC. at #!/pages/Lunar-Writings-Inc/427814120627282?id=427814120627282&sk=info . This page is my personal page, promoting my writing and other literature. Please note that the Disclaimer on my page Lunar Writings, Inc., does include notes about pictures. You also have a link to my personal Facebook page if you need to contact me there._

_:3 Author Note is finished. Please proceed to the story._

Chapter One: The Prince of Snakes.

Blonde hair seemed to glitter in the moonlight of the enchanted ceiling in the Slytherin rooms, though it was skewed and in disarray. Soft snores came from all occupants of the room, all but one who was wide awake and glaring hard at a note from his mother.

Blaise Zabini, a handsome sixth year from Italy, had read this note a hundred times, and every time it seemed he would never understand what his mother was telling him. In her generously flourished script, Margaret told her son that she should expect him on the next moon in the Headmaster's office. She had a surprise for him, her script said.

The young brunette only shook his head and set the note down on his side table, a'fore sliding down and burrowing deep into his blankets, while turning his face into his pillows, a soft, depressed sigh pushing up from his lungs.

He missed his mother...

{ The Next Morning. }

Grey orbs slid open, only to flutter sleepily as the blinding sunlight flooded into his gaze from the sunlight. The owner released an irritated groan, shifting and squirming to turn over and relapse into sleep.

Unfortunately for him, his Godfather and favourite Potions professor Severus Snape was not necessarily inclined to letting the platinum blonde sleep the day away. Oh, no.

The door to the group rooms slammed open, jolting even Crabbe and Goyle awake. Merlin knew those two could sleep through a Wizard war!

"Up! Get up! Now!" The thick baritone thundered, moments before the precise 'swish!' of a black wand was heard and all boys were exposed. Their covers had been ripped off them and piled in the middle of their room, leaving all shivering and whining. Snape only gave a satisfied growl of annoyance and turned on his heel, to stalk from the room, black robes following a billow.

The blonde rolled from his bed and stretched, spine arching with several loud pops. Theodore Knott winced, because as soon as Draco finished, Crabbed followed with cracking his neck and Goyle with his knuckles. Blaise, with his cat-like purple gaze, only chuckled, the sound soft and smooth. Theo shuddered, the tone getting to him as always.

The group of boys proceeded down the hall to the bathroom and separated to their reserved stalls. After their showers, they grabbed a fresh towel and dried off before re-donning their underthings and walking back to their room.

When they had gotten their things, they left the room, each placing a simple defensive spell on the entrance. Pleased with their independent work, the boys all turned and fell into line.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy, as the current Prince of Slytherin, was in first. Head held high and regally, he showed his pride for his station and House. He was, in more way than one, a force to be reckoned with.

Blaise Antonio Zabini was next, as Draco's Second In Command. He was the diplomat of the House, and the spy. Not many knew who he was, and of those, even less were happy about being in his acquaintance. This Slytherin was probably the deadliest.

Behind the two Leaders, was Theo. He was, in a way, the submissive of the group, and the weakest link. He held a terrible stutter around new people and he despised being put into the spot-light. However, he was the most talented at Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts. He was an asset because of these talents.

Bringing up the rear were the Guards. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were hefty boys, with the skills to match. Both had learned the muggle Martial Arts before getting their Hogwarts letter because their fathers had promised Lucius Malfoy that they would protect his son and Heir. Neither boy was an Heir, only secondary, so the exchange was fair. Crabbe was skilled with the more offense moves, while Goyle was skilled with defense.

Along the way, the group gained a few of the girls.

Pansy Parkinson was the Slytherin Lady, a defacto Companion of Draco until he found a suitable mate. She was hard, unyielding. But she took her job seriously.

Tracey Davis was Pansy's Lady in Waiting, or an underling. She was, for all reasons, a best friend of sorts. She was also the Second for Pansy, in case something happened to her.

Tracey's true best friend, Bella Angelo, was one of the Slytherin Harpies who had her eyes on Blaise; He knew it, too, and ignored her every step of the way. Bella did anything and everything to gain the dark-skinned boys attention.

Together, the group was extraordinary. They commanded the power of their ranks, the House feared and respected them. One by one, they passed their Housemates and left the Common room as one entity. The others would follow soon enough.

As they walked, Blaise and Draco shared a sadistic smile.

It was almost time to meet the Lions.


	2. King of the Lions

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! AUTHOR NOTE ALERT!**

_:3 Hello, loveys! _

_Thank you to _**hPdC**, **AJB66613**, **ChoChoWilliams**,** Kalbus2002**,** GoodGuy4U282008**,** Padfootette**,_and_** Goyankeesgo** _for reviewing and placing my story, and myself, on your alert systems. _:3_ I'm really happy you guys like the new story!_

**AJB66613**, _There will definitely be A LOT more soon. Thanks for the review!_

**ChoChoWillams**_, Severus is definitely one tough cookie. When I wrote that chapter, I never thought of Petunia! However, I was watching HP-SS, and started writing near the end. _

**Suggestions: **_If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for upcoming chapters, feel free to PM me and I'll work the ideas into my story. _

**Reviews: **_I love reviews, guise! I love them! So, the first ten people to review ANY chapter after chapter TEN will get a HC [Head Cannon] or Drabble dedicated to them after July 1__st__._

_**ALSO**__, the link in Chapter One? It' : / / w w w . # ! / / – – I n c / ? I d = & s k = without the spaces. _

_:3 Author Note is finished. Please proceed to the story._

Chapter Two: King of the Lions

That particular morning found Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Frank Longbottom in multiple positions, sprawled out over their beds, woven in between their sheets and tangled up in their blankets. Snores could be heard from all boys, small whimpers heard from the black haired Saviour. Ron Weasley was twitching in his dreams about spiders. Seamus ordering about for more Single Malt Whiskey. Both Dean and Neville murmured about plants.

Unlike their snake-counterparts, the lion males were woken by the Lioness, Hermione Jean Granger. Breakfast was almost over!

"Harry!" The shrill voice shrieked, "Ronald!" Instead of just the two boys waking, all jolted straight up and tumbled out of their beds. Seamus gave a squeak at Hermione, eyes bulging out of the sockets, and tugged his sheet around his waist, free arm wrapping over his chest.

"Granger! Ge'out!"

"Oh, honestly, Seamus! Breakfast has five minutes left!" The bushy haired brunette huffed and spun on her heel, storming from the room.

"Blimey, Shay! Wha's that on your-?"

"Ron!"

"What! It's a simple question!"

Both boys were blushing red up to their hairlines, until Neville gave a soft, uncomfortable sounding cough. Oh, right.

"Alright, gents. Let's get dressed, we don't wanna be late to Potions," Dean snickered, pulling on his trousers. Seamus rolled his eyes playfully and leaned to peck Ron softly on the lips, before diving into his trunk to dig out his clothes. Harry laughed softly and returned to finding his robes and wand.

"C'mon, Shay. I'm hungry." Ron whined, tugging his boyfriend's sleeve. The shorter Irishman snorted and punched the redhead's side, a'fore snuggling into Ron's side when an arm wrapped snuggly around his shoulders.

Harry and Dean shared a smile, shaking their heads. Ron and Seamus had been dating on and off since the end of fourth year, when Ron had been an unwilling participant of the Tri-Wizard competition. Ron had been frightened to death after the ordeal, and Seamus had found him in the library, hiding away. They'd talked, and as they grew closer, in secret, feelings started. And one day, Seamus had kissed him.

Despite it being common knowledge that the Wizarding world expected Hermione to one day marry Ron, it was no hard feelings on Hermione's part; She was, for being a muggleborn, extremely open-minded and actually admitted to liking girls as well as boys. She'd actually introduced her girlfriend, a Hufflepuff, to the Gryffindor common room. Apparantly, they'd been dating for well over seven months.

Dean admitted to being bisexual. Neville was gay. Harry was still trying to get a feel for being a Wizard; he had no time for relationships or sexual orientation. Unfortunately for this King, two Snakes had set their eyes on him, as had a few others.

A collective sigh left the group of lions, and with their things, give or take a few things here and there, they left their dorm behind Hermione and the other girls.

Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Julia all led the pack, giggling and not paying attention to their male counterparts as they formed a protective circle, though Ron kept a close eye on his boyfriend.

_I hope you guys liked this one! I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm just starting a new job and I'd love to have a few chapters up before work starts getting really busy. _

_I know you'll have problems understand a few of the animalistic references, like the male Lions forming a circle around the females, and Ron keeping an eye on Seamus, so I'll try to explain as best I can. _

_It's an instinctual thing. Have you, ladies, ever noticed how your boyfriends/fiancee's/husbands EVER start getting possessive over you around other guys? And, if you're homosexual, boys and girls, have you noticed how the Top has ever gotten protective if they feel threatened?_

_Please remember NONE of this is discriminatory, racist, sexist or anything that can be taken as harassment. This is just the way I write, and again, I hope you guys like the chapter. _

_~ Rebeccah_


	3. The Meeting

_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! AUTHOR NOTE ALERT!~**_

_Hi again! Chapter three is up! :3 _

_To the 'flamer' [Lol, btw.], _**Animelvr23**_, It's totally alright! I understand the concern about my use of the word 'a'fore', and the only explanation I can give is that I roleplay, as well as write, on another site; I met a close friend on this other site, who is an advanced writer from France, and I've learned some technique from watching and observing him. _

**AJB66613**_, I was thinking about it, and the "red hair" has always been a trait of Weasley heritage, right? It's also a well known trait of Irish heritage. I myself have red highlights in my hair, from my Irish ancestors, and I thought… Why not put two Irishman, even if Weasley is English/British, together? It's all in the hair, my friend. :3_

_To the new favourites, _**VampQhuinn**_ and _** Vampira612**_, THANK YOU! For joining the family. :3 I look forward to future reviews/comments. I hope you enjoy the future chapters! _

**Aurore Ambler, Batjinx, Flucifer the Fallen, Padfootette, Vampira612, Animelvr23, Comatose-tomato, **_and_** Gaggahe **_are the new followers!~ I'm glad you guys decided to join the story! Thank you so much! _

_:3 Author Note is finished. Please proceed to the story._

Chapter Three: The Meeting

Both groups, **Snakes** and **Lions** reached the entrance to the Great Hall at the same time, and with the Silver and Black at the front lines with both their Seconds close behind, despite one Weasley's distraction of his boyfriend, it was sure to be a good time.

"Oi! Potty! Got somewhere to be, do you?" The drawl lazily reached Harry's ears, and immediately set his blood a'boil. The girls glanced around nervously, while all the boys either rolled their eyes or withdrew their wands. Hermione joined her Pride mates in pulling her wand, anger causing red sparks to fly from her wand tip.

Pansy and Tracey also pulled their wands, only to gain a sharp look from the two boys of their small group. Sulking, the two Snakes replaced their wands and with a tug to Theo's sleeve, entered the hall. Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Hermione followed quickly, a pout marring Hermione's face.

Both sets of girl's took their places at their house tables, and had just begun to load their plates when a loud screech was heard, and a white, fluffy mass of Owl was seen streaking with a letter clutched in her beak towards the Great Hall doors.

All students craned their necks to follow the owl with their eyes, gasps and giggles coming from all as they watched the bird defend her Master with talons and beak.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried, as a red spell knocked the bird off the blonde Malfoy heir, and her rather large body skidded 'cross the stone floor only to hit the wall. He raced after her, cooing softly and gently picking up her form, cradling her with a love usually unseen to his chest. Draco's eyes were wide, and his fingers loosened enough around the handle of his wand, allowing the wooden object to the fall to the stone with a clatter.

Even he, Ice Prince of Slytherin, knew never to mess with Potter's bird.

Unfortunately, his parents didn't, as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stalked towards the two groups looking murderous. One would expect Lucius' wand to be drawn, but no… It was Narcissa Black, not Narcissa Malfoy, whose wand was pulled. A look of such fury was 'pon her façade, a snarl pulling her pale pinked lips back to reveal a clenched jaw and sparkling white teeth. No one, absolutely **no one**, would mess with her Draco. Not even some bloody owl!

"Now, now, Lord and Lady Malfoy, let us enjoy some teas, perhaps?" Dumbledore's encouraging seemed to calm Narcissa down, and she gestured for Draco to come to her. Face slightly pink, he moved to sink into her motherly embrace.

Scowling at the four as they left for Dumbledore's office, Harry held Hedwig and let Hermione revive her. His beautiful companion..

Malfoy would most definitely pay, he mused.

_Hi hi again!_

_Sorry for the lengthy wait! It's been super busy with work and everything, but I've finished chapter three! :3 _


End file.
